Users prepare various documents including sensitive content intended only for a particular recipient or recipients. Security may be a concern if such a document cannot be delivered personally to the intended recipient, if there is no assurance that the document will be timely destroyed, and so forth. Business managers, technical developers, bankers, and numerous other persons seek to disseminate sensitive information using paper documents where document security is difficult or impractical.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.